


Half-Breed

by Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function



Series: Requests [5]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys In Love, Cute, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Selkie Jimin, Tiniest Angst, Vampire Taemin, Witch Taehyung, faerie taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function/pseuds/Too_Punk_Rock_To_Function
Summary: Jimin realises something





	Half-Breed

Jimin realised something.

 

Something that had always been there, always.

 

Maybe it wasn’t on the surface but it was always there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for it’s chance to pounce.

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

The boy took his hand out of Jimin’s pants, lips drawing off his neck, features in a look of confusion and worry.

 

His name was Taemin.

 

Taemin was older then him. Pretty, killer body, very intelligent with words but a bit dumb when it came to real life and very funny. He bought Jimin expensive things, pretty clothes, shiny jewellery. Taemin himself was shrouded in expensive things, pretty clothes and shiny jewellery. Every friend he had ever introduced to Jimin had expensive things or pretty clothes or shiny jewellery. He was an amazing kisser, good to talk to, amazing in bed.

 

They’d been dating for only three months.

 

But Jimin had finally realised something.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t do this Taemin-ah. You can have your things back-“

 

“-Jimin, did I do something wrong or-?”

 

Jimin grinned, fingers zipping up his jeans as he leaned over, lips pressing against Taemin’s slightly chapped ones,

 

“You did nothing wrong Taemin. You’re wonderful, you’re perfect, and if you treat your next partner like the way you’ve treated me, you’ll have no problem keeping them.”

 

Jimin ran around the bedroom, removing all of his things from the drawer Taemin had given him, shoving it all into his backpack. It was stuffed so full to the point he was almost worried it would burst. But that didn’t matter.

 

“Then why can’t I keep you-?”

 

Taemin was following him around, eyes round like a very confused puppy dog and Jimin did feel sorry for him. But if he didn’t do this right now, he’d never do it, that much he was sure of. Jimin went to the lavish apartment living room, looking around for his laptop bag.

 

“Because Taemin, we’re not meant to be together.”

 

“But Jimin-“

 

“-Taemin, I know you only started dating me because of a bet.”

 

Taemin stopped, watching Jimin with almost sheepish eyes. Jimin just made an ‘aha!’ noise as he found his bag, laptop resting on it on Taemin’s expensive glass table. He turned it off and threw it in the bag, heading to the door to get his coat.

 

“Jimin-“

 

“-Taemin, today this is goodbye, but please can we stay friends?”

 

The man nodded, eyes betraying so much confusion and bewilderment and Jimin just tugged him into a hug. By the door was a bag, a big, big bag. It was filled with what looked like a blanket, but they both knew it wasn’t. Something more important. Something incredibly precious to Jimin. He picked it up, feeling the tug immediately to go back to the sea. It almost knocked him off his feet with the force of it. But he would not give in today.

 

“I’m sorry but I really do have to go.”

 

“You’re taking your coat, go, do what you have to.”

 

Jimin smiled at the Vampire, who was waving with a bittersweet smile as he jogged backwards down the hall.

 

The moment he was outside it was like the world had never been fresher. The air felt cleaner, the world looked clearer and his heart felt both lighter and easier in his chest.

 

He immediately began looking for the route to get to North Busan, literally just on the border at the bottom of some mountains.

 

He had to get there right now.

 

-

 

Jimin was of the Selkie Folk. Or simply just Selkie.

 

He came from a clan of them in Busan. Their specific clan had lived all along the Busan coastline for thousands of years. There were special places sacred to their clan there, so the Selkie Folk never really moved all that much. Jimin loved travelling, but it came at a weird price.

 

His skin.

 

There was a condition for Selkies to go on land.

 

They had to shed their seal skin, or coat as they preferred to call it.

 

In the water, their home, they were all seals. Jimin had only seen his human form when he turned ten. He knew he could go on land, but it was a rite, one he had to earn like everyone else before him. He had to hide his coat effectively, he had to pass as human for a whole day, the moment anyone suspected he had to go back. He had to come back with a human trinket that he’d find or somehow buy and only then would he be allowed right to shed his coat and go on land.

 

If he didn’t do all of these things smoothly, it meant he had failed and had to try again the next year.

 

“Why do we have to hide our coat Eomma?”

 

“Whoever holds your coat can control you Jimin. They can keep you on land forever. They can make you fall in love with them. If anyone but you or one of us holds your skin, they control your very soul.”

 

That’s how Jimin had met him, his first human.

 

Jimin had just turned ten and was about to complete his rite, already making it on land and mid way through putting his skin back on to go home when someone coughed behind him.

 

That boy had been nine.

 

“What‘re you doing?”

 

Jimin had never heard this dialect before.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Yes ya’re, you’re hidin’ a somethin’ behind your back!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

But that was off topic (even if that boy was the most important person in Jimin’s life now).

 

The point was, he’d been all around Korea, he’d been to Tokyo, even briefly visiting America with his friends, but he always made his way back to Busan.

 

As cliche as it was, it was like magic.

 

He always knew his way back home, no matter where he was.

 

Like some kind of weird compass.

 

It was something within in, always tugging him into the right direction.

 

And because of this, he knew every nook to every cranny of Busan like the back of his hand. So when the bus dropped him off in the middle of nowhere, he knew exactly where to go.

 

-

 

He stood outside the tiny house, nestled amongst giant towering trees and knocked. A deep and cheery “Come in!” was heard deep in the house. Jimin was already halfway through the door when the voice had replied.

 

The house was made of a special type of magic tree, with the pronunciation foreign to Jimin’s tongue. It made the inside of the little cottage huge, different to what the outside presented. (That’s how he learnt how Faerie circles worked, with the little red mushrooms with the white circles on them? Everyone knows the ones. Apparently pixies do live in them! Anyway,) Jimin looked around at the abundance of plant life and smiled.

 

It felt good to be back (home).

 

Succulents sat on the windowsill, light streaming in softly. The vines swung gently in the breeze, wrapped around the wooden beams across the roof. There were flowers lining the shelves, pretty ones that occasionally spat out little floating lights, ugly ones that snapped at the lights. Colours of pink, blue, yellow, orange, red, surrounded him. The floor was covered in dirt, patches of grass here and there like little rugs. Most of the furniture was free of plant life.

 

The most comfortable couch on earth with a matching armchair faced a medium sized tv. Behind it was a little dining table with the prettiest pot of roses on top. There was a big door beside it, to the potion shop next door. Through the archway by the stairs was the kitchen, the only place on the bottom floor that wasn’t covered in dirt. It had the classic black and white tiles, everything in the kitchen was black, white and silver. Beside the kitchen was a staircase that went upstairs to an art studio, bedroom, en-suite and bathroom.

 

Jimin ran across the living room, dropping his backpack and the bag with his coat in it as he raced up the stairs. He slowed the closer he got to the studio and heard quiet chatter.

 

“-Please be still for me Mr Cranky-“

 

“-Why I oughta show you cranky-!”

 

Jimin slowly opened the door and felt his heart in his throat.

 

He was just as beautiful as when Jimin last saw him.

 

When they’d had their fight, three months ago.

 

He had golden hair right now, the colour of contentedness. It was long, bordering on mullet status. He had it pushed back off his forehead with a pair of sunglasses, his own prescription glasses perched on his nose. His grandpa glasses. Jimin never thought he’d miss those ugly things. His skin was just as golden as ever, ears still slightly pointed, birthmark of the sun resting on his cheekbone. His freckle still tipped the end of his nose, his eyes were still dark. The soft light streaming from the window made his hair shine and skin glow and he looked absolutely ethereal.

 

He was wearing a baggy paint covered shirt, little short shorts exposing beautiful caramel thighs and dirty feet. Jimin watched him poke his tongue out as he carefully handled the gnome in front of him, who was scowling in distaste at the paintbrush stroking his eye.

 

“I better look like a masterpiece half-breed.”

 

“And you will Mr Cranky, don’t you worry.”

 

Jimin opened the door fully at the snide remark, blood boiling. The gnome turned to him, mouth open, Jimin assuming that he was getting ready to insult the Selkie, until Taehyung’s soft voice called out,

 

“Now Ms Hwang, he’s almost done I just have to-oh.”

 

Jimin had stepped fully into the room as Taehyung had rose, clearly going to greet this ‘Ms Hwang’. But he’d stopped very suddenly in his tracks, several steps across the room. His mouth had fallen open and Jimin wanted to coo at the bit of paint smudged under one of his mismatched eyes.

 

Jimin had always loved Taehyung’s eyes.

 

One witch, one fae. The witch one was a warm brown, that glowed like amber in the right sunlight, that swirled like the inky blackness of the ocean when it was night time. The Faerie one was entirely purple, violently so. It was both vibrant like electricity and soft like lavender. He was startlingly beautiful and Jimin felt the air get knocked out of his lungs.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello...”

 

“I need to talk to you-“

 

“-You made yourself pretty clear last time we talked, trust me Jimin-ssi.”

 

Jimin winced at the honorific, feeling his heart sink. Taehyung picked the gnome up and walked to the other table, sitting him down gently. He lifted the gnomes little arms up, straightened his legs and picked up a lacquer can.

 

“Shiny or matte-?“

 

“-Tae, please just listen to me-“

 

The gnome pointed to shiny and Taehyung pulled on a mask to cover his mouth and nose. He began spraying softly, apologising when the gnome started sputtering.

 

“Tae-ah, please-“

 

“-Jimin-ssi I’m working right now, please wait until I’m done-“

 

Jimin was quiet, taken aback at the coldness and strain in the other boy’s voice. He stood back, Taehyung watching with sad eyes before he turned around to continue spraying. Soon enough he was done and carefully fanning the gnome when the doorbell rung. Jimin excused himself to go and answer it, insisting Taehyung finish drying up.

 

He opened the door to a little old woman with a content smile on her face.

 

“Oh! You’re not Taehyung!”

 

“I’m not, I’m a-a friend of his, he’s almost finished with your gnome.”

 

The little woman waddled in, and Jimin helped her onto the couch, before going up the stairs to see if Taehyung had finished.

 

“-you get someone like him?”

 

“I didn’t get him, he’s not mine-“

 

“-Well obviously he’s not yours, he got away from you for a reason-“

 

Jimin burst in, watching as Taehyung was picking the gnome up. He brushed passed him and Jimin glared at the gnome who grinned and sent him a wink full of malice. 

 

Jimin knew that gnomes were simply trouble makers, but this was an all new level of shit stirring.

 

The old woman was delighted with Taehyung’s transformation, almost on the verge of tears. Apparently this gnome had been her companion since she was a little girl and Jimin could tell she was right because of the way the gnome held onto her arm tightly. She was incredibly thankful as this was the first restoration place that would take him and/or had restored him to almost exactly what he was.

 

Taehyung smiled shyly, refusing the extra money she tried to shove at him. But she wouldn’t have it, putting even more in his hands.

 

When she finally left, Taehyung put the money in a tin simply titled ‘bank’ in his scratchy scrawl, before sitting down across from him on the couch. They sat in silence for a while, Jimin just watching Taehyung peel the paint off his hands.

 

“Did you have something to say or-“

 

“-Before we start, the gnome was wrong.”

 

Taehyung’s perfect eyebrows scrunched up.

 

“How could he be? You made it clear a while ago that you didn’t even want to be friends with someone like me, let alone date me.”

 

Jimin thought back to their fight and winced. He said dumb stuff when he was mad. And he was so mad at Taehyung that day. All because of his stupid coat. Taehyung’s hair was currently half a startling orange (he was upset) and light pink (embarrassment).

 

(Taehyung had always hated his Faerie half for exposing his true emotions like that).

 

“Someone like you? Tae what does that-“

 

“-Why are you here Jimin? Why aren’t you with your super hot, super rich, super smart boyfriend?”

 

“Because I realised something Tae...”

 

The boy finally looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. Only to have them slip right back down. Jimin had always thought they were too big.

 

“The things I said weren’t true Tae. You’re not being possessive, you were just looking out for me. I get that now. And Taemin wasn’t a bad guy, he didn’t take advantage of having my coat or anything, it was an experiment, but I understand your wariness. I’m sorry for the things I said Tae, please-“

 

The boy had stood up and made his way toward the door, opening it and standing by it. Jimin twisted around on the couch, eyebrows scrunching up at the odd action.

 

“Well if you only came here to clear your guilty conscience, you’re forgiven and you can leave now so you don’t have to be near me-“

 

“-‘Clear my guilty conscience’? Taehyung, you know I didn’t mean any of the things I said to you-“

 

“-Yeah well it doesn’t matter Jimin, because if you said them, you’ve clearly thought them. You’ve thought that I’m clingy, that I’m annoying and obsessive and weird as fuck. You’ve thought that I’ll never get a partner because I’m so closed off, that I’m a liar and too blank. 

 

“Okay, so say what you want now because I know that it isn’t what you mean. If you wanted to get rid of me so bad, I’d rather you had just told me, instead of pretending you cared about me so you didn’t feel bad. Go back to your boyfriend-“

 

“-I broke up with him!”

 

Taehyung paused, face carefully blank. Jimin watched as all of his hair faded to a light yellow. (Shocked).

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t want him.”

 

Taehyung’s hand was gripping the wood of his door and it looked like he was using it to hold himself upright. Jimin reached around on the ground and picked up the bag, walking over to Taehyung. He offered the bag to him, watching as he took it with shaking hands before opening it, eyes widening in distress, hair a very vibrant shock of yellow,

 

“I want you-“

 

“-Jiminnie-“

 

He shoved the bag back at the Selkie but Jimin would not take it, holding Taehyung’s hands around it.

 

“Jimin, you’re being stupid-“

 

“-No I’m not-“

 

Taehyung was shaking, eyes pleading.

 

“You’re playing with my heart now, please don’t, not after everythi-“

 

“-No I’m not Tae, I admit it took me a while to figure it out but the moment I did I broke up with him and came right back here, to you-“

 

“-There’s no way you want me.”

 

Jimin stopped fighting back, letting Taehyung shove the bag into his arms as he walked out the door. Jimin felt his heart hang low, lower than it ever had before. He couldn’t give up. If he couldn’t convince Tae he wanted him for love, he still wanted his best friend back.

 

He needed Taehyung in his life, even just the smallest amount.

 

He ran outside and saw Taehyung sitting against the side of his house. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, arms folded on top. Shaking with tears Jimin listened to the choked sniffles and sat down in front of him. Jimin could feel the grass beneath him leaning toward Tae, like they were reaching out. There was a stray dandelion that was brushing against him as it brushed Taehyung’s bare calf in consolation.

 

He looked so small.

 

“How could someone as perfect and as pure as you want me Jimin-ah?”

 

When Taehyung looked up at him with his mismatched eyes, Jimin was shocked into silence. He’d seen Taehyung cry before, they’d been friends too long to not have seen each other cry. But he’d never seen the other cry with both sides of himself, the faerie and the witch side. 

 

The sun on his cheekbone had dulled almost, not spinning softly like it usually did. The tears had put it out almost. His Faerie eye leaked purple blood, shining like glitter against his skin, leaving the prettiest tear tracks Jimin had ever seen. He’d never seen the Fae in Taehyung cry before. He was mesmerized.

 

“Some half Fae-half witch, orphan child, who lives on an abandoned farm in Busan because his best friend in the world lives there and he paints gnomes as their number one source of income. What a loser right?”

 

Taehyung laughed pitifully but Jimin didn’t think it was funny at all.

 

“A filthy hybrid who loves the purest magical being on earth after angels, of course, and has loved him since he was ten years old. Who never even finished high school! Who wants that? Especially when you’re you, with you’re beautiful personality and gorgeous face and smart brain that goes to uni and is gonna be successful and you could have beautiful Lee Taemin with his normal hair and fancy apartment and pretty friends-“

 

“-I do.”

 

He pulled Taehyung’s legs away from his chest, dropping them either side and over his crossed legs. He placed his coat on Taehyung’s lap and gripped his hands.

 

“I want you Taehyung, I don’t care about your blood status or your wealth or where you live or any of that.”

 

Jimin let go of one of Taehyung’s hands, reaching up to stroke his cheek, pushing away the purple tears. 

 

“I want you and everything that comes with you. The plants that fight for your attention, the gnomes that insult us and break our things. I want to fight Guk when he comes and takes our food, I want to groan at Joonie and Jin-ah hyungs when they’re being gross, I want to verse Hoseokie in dance battles and debate with Yoongi-hyung about every little thing. I want to be a part of your world, a part of your family always, TaeTae. 

 

“I want to fall asleep with you on my chest, I want to hold your hand when you get nervous in the water, I want to live here in the Forrest with you. I want to hear you talk to the orchids and azaleas and apologise to the grass when you step on it accidentally and sing to the Venus fly traps to make them feel better when they miss a fly. I want to do it all with you.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long Kim Taehyung, but you were right. If I’m going to be in love it should be with someone I trust, someone who I know would never hurt me and means more to me than anything on earth. Someone I can call home.”

 

He leant in, pulling Taehyung closer, lips almost on his,

 

“So I’m giving it to you jagi-“

 

He wiped the tears that covered the sun on his cheekbone, watching it spin gently on his skin. He stared into his beautiful eyes, different colours and differently lidded and Jimin can’t believe he was so stupid-

 

“-If you’ll let me love you.”

 

Call him cliche, but as Taehyung’s hands came to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer as their mouths slid together in the itchy grass, Jimin’s own hands pulling him onto his lap and gripping his perfectperfectperfect thighs, it felt like magic.

 

It felt like home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment any requests you have for this series and please include
> 
> Ship?  
> What kind of mythical creatures are they?  
> What you want to happen?
> 
> I’ll pick the ones I really like :)
> 
> It also doesn’t have to be from this universe!


End file.
